Old Friends
by Miracleboy5200
Summary: Some friendships last a lifetime. Please read & review
1. Chapter 1

I've always loved Avatar. I don't own the rights of Avatar...I wish I did but I don't. I want to give a special thanks to my friend makosharkman who co-authored & helped inspire this story. This is an alternate version of The Headband.

* * *

The Fire Nations outer islands were always a comfortable area

The outer islands of the Fire nation were always a comfortable area to vacation to. Fire Nation soldiers, Commanders, Admirals, even the Fire Lords top advisors would comment that other than Ember Island, those were the perfect vacation spots. Each Island had it's own uniqueness that made a vacationer feel a sense of joy, also it was rumored that, like Ember Island, the outer islands would help you find yourself, a friend or someone special. It was a wonderful paradise to retire too and it was a peaceful place where one could raise a family.

As a boy Shan had always loved going to the islands. Every summer when his father was on shore leave he would always take his mother and him there. His Father always made sure that they had a beach house that was right at the shoreline. The beach was Shan's favorite part of the vacation. He enjoyed making sand castles, lying in the sun and, of course, all the swimming.

But that was such a long time ago. Shane was now an adult, and had a family of his own. Now it was his turn to show his family paradise. They arrived last night but already his family adapted nicely, he was glad to see that. He stood on his patio waiting to see another glorious sunrise. He had come here so many times that he mentally calculated when the sun rose to when it set._ "Two minutes."_ He could already see the light on the horizon. Smiling happily he counted down the seconds, so excited he could hardly catch his breath "_One minute". _

Maybe he'd wake up his wife and make her watch this magical moment. "_Thirty-seconds"_ This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. "_Three…two...one."_ There it was the sun's rays soared over the ocean surface reflecting its brightness. Shan breathed in, stretching out his tired limbs another glorious sunrise. He stared at the sun for a while longer then looked at the clouds. Then he noticed something odd; He saw a small little white cloud fall from the sky, heading towards one of the islands on the opposite side of his. He raised an eyebrow "_Is that real or am I imagining it?"_ He rubbed his eyes then looking back only to see that it had disappeared. He looked around for the cloud for about ten minutes before finally calling quits. _"I have better things to do than to look for some silly cloud."_

The mysterious white cloud scudded rapidly over the water heading towards the rocky portion of the islands beach. "I think I see a cave below," a voice emanated from the cloud.

"Shhush... keep quiet!" cut in a charismatic yet slightly annoying voice. The cloud hovered over to the nearest cave. Then the cloud quickly dissipated in a huge swirl of airbending revealing a large ten-ton flying bison with four children on it's back. The earth shook violently as the bison plopped itself on the ground.

Sokka was the first to jump off. He looked around the area suspiciously then did a furtive reconnaissance. He took cover behind the nearest rock peering over it to make sure no one was behind it. "Great job with the cloud camo but next time let's disguise ourselves as a cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut." Sokka peered over the rock again, being ever so mindful of his surroundings. Toph shook her head annoyingly, with Aang, and Katara watching Sokka's antics. "Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Sokka immediately turned around, his finger pointing accusingly. "Hey! We're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds." He pointed upward to four birds perched on the rock above him. One hopped down onto Sokka's head, squawking insultingly at him. The kids all shared a laugh, Sokka scowled unamused he shooed the bird away. Aang, Katara and Toph walked into the cave with Sokka dragging close behind. Sokka, suddenly, remembered his reconnaissance. He had to check to make sure it was clear he leapt over the all their heads and landed face first into the dirt. Sokka ignored the pain as he rolled to his feet peering all around. He turned around, addressing everyone "Well, this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins, hiding in cave after cave...after cave...after cave..." Sokka nodded his head satisfied with this plan. However Sokka and his plans almost never flew well with the group. Katara folded her arms, her eyebrow raised questionably. "Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes." She looked at the others to see if they agreed with her. As usual Aang was the first to agree with her. " Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave." Aang gestured to his clothes, smiling sheepishly.

"Plus...they have real food out there. Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt eating cave-hoppers?" Toph said punching the cave wall. The wall shook slightly and out jumped several cave hoppers. Momo caught one and began chowing down on it. The spectacle unfolding revolted the kids. Momo glared at them, tilting his head confused at their reactions.

Sokka put his head down defeated. "_Nobody ever wants to follow my plans." _He sighed miserably glancing at Momo, who was finished eating his first cave hopper, "Looks like we got out voted, sport." He turned to the group. "Let's get some new clothes." With that they all exited the cave. Momo grabbed one more cave hopper before following them.

The group walked a short distance. "_Going into the nearest town might be dangerous even going near one might…" _Sokka was lost in thought. He always worried about these things. He knew if they where discovered they would be able to handle it but fighting an entire nation, within a nation, well that was just suicide. His thoughts where interrupted when he noticed a weird cluster of white smoke over the next hill. "Come on!" Sokka motioned for them to follow him as he started running up the hill.

The Fire Nation's laundry system was very complex and reliable. Laundry attendant's had no other job than to wash clothes. They were very detail oriented in their work and the cloths were always impeccably clean. The clothes after being thoroughly washed were hung on clotheslines letting nature do the rest. The lines were suspended over steam vents and the winds on this mountaintop would dry the clothes quickly while the stem vents would keep them wrinkles free. The drying process took hours to complete leaving the attendant a good amount of free time. You could read, practice your nations martial arts, or you could just sleep. The laundry's lone attendant was doing the ladder. He napped in the doorway to laundry room. The kids advantage of this and made their move. As Aang surveyed the long lines of clothes he felt concerned, "I don't know about this, these clothes belong to people." Aang knew that he was many things but not a thief. This was a new experience for him and gave him a small ache in his gut.  
"I call the silk robe!" Katara screamed as she leaped from the cover of the boulder, grabbing for her 'prize' from the line. Aang smiled the pain in his stomach now gone, "but if it's essential to our survival...then I call the suit!" Aang ran to grab his new duds as Katara helped Toph find suitable clothes for her self. Sokka went through a variety of clothes before finally finding a pair that suited him. Aang took a small headband from the line, tying it tightly around his head to conceal his arrow. He turned around with a wide grin on his face. "Ta-dah! Normal kid."

Toph felt a little uncomfortable with her new shoes, true they were comfortable, but she could hardly see in them. She could sense a few vibrations like Sokka and Katara's but could hardly see Aang, as his vibrations were so small. "Sorry shoes" she said as she sat down and pulled on the shoes until the sole's popped out exposing her foot. The sole's flew towards Sokka's face hitting his face with a loud popping sound. "_Aw_" Sokka said silently. Toph stood up and evaluated her new customized footwear. She smirked, "finally, a stylish shoe for the blind earthbender." Aang smiled at Sokka's misfortune as the sole slowly slide off his face.

"How do I look?" Katara asked hoping that her new look didn't make her too noticeable. Unfortunately it was very noticeable for one particular person. Aang turned around to see a beauty that was beyond all imagination. He blushed the instant he saw her. She was so beautiful. He had always felt a strange happiness whenever he was around her. For a long time he had wanted to tell her how he truly felt but every time he did either something distracting would happen or he would get so nervous he'd melt in place. Still being with her was the greatest moment of his life. He examined her outfit head to toe and noticed one small object that didn't fit with the look. "Uh...your mom's necklace." He reluctantly pointed out. Katara was shocked her face quickly went into a depressed glance "Oh...oh, yeah. I guess it's pretty obviously water tribe, isn't it?" With much hesitation she removed it. She held it in her palm as memories of her mother filled her mind, and the day she was taken from her during the fire nation raid on her village. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She looked away quickly. Sokka gestured at his new clothes then point forward. "Well Gang now that we have our new clothes lets find ourselves some food" he walked into the direction of the nearest town. Toph followed Sokka lifting her arms high into the air. " Yes food."

Katara nodded her head as she followed, head down and full despair. She wiped a single tear that ran down her face. She jumped when she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder blade. She quickly turned to see Aang, who had a concerned look on his face. "Katara you alright"

Katara smiled. "_Same old Aang… Always they're to help those forget their sad memories. "_ She wiped her tears away. "I'm fine come on." She grabbed his hand and the two of them quickened their pace. The kids entered the nearest town. Some were slightly nervous that some one might notice them especially Sokka, who was eyeballing everyone in the town. However no one paid them any mind. Whenever a person looked at them they would go back to whatever it was they where doing. To the towns people these where just another group of kids. Katara noticed a nearby bazaar that sold more fire-themed trinkets. She quickly ran over, purchasing a necklace. Sokka bought a topknot clasp, Toph got a new headband, and Aang smoothed out Momo's ears before tucking him beneath his coat. Aang had been in the fire nation before, so he felt confident that he could blend in well. He remembered the times when he and Kuzon would hang out together. Of course it was much different then. "I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or as they say in the Fire Nation: Stay flamin!" He sauntered out into the main road of the market place; the kids followed watching his movements closely. "Greetings, my good Hotman.' Aang said waving to the first man he walked past.

"Uh, hi. I guess?" the man said completely surprised. Sokka saw the mans surprised look. _"Aang's lingo is a little out of date."_ Sokka then saw over a butchers shop out of the corner of his eye. He could smell the rich aroma of cooked meat. His mouth watered with joy.

"This way guy's." Sokka lead the way to the butcher's shop. They where just about to enter when Aang replied, "Oh, we're going to a meat place?"

Sokka looked back at Aang, mentally kicking himself for not remembering that Aang didn't eat meat. However, he had come way to close to turn away now. Even right now at that moment he could taste the sweet rich and spiciness of a grilled cow-hippo with hot rice. "Come on, Aang. Every one here eats meat...even the meat!" He pointed to a nearby cow-hippo, greedily scavenging a huge pile of meat chunks.

Aang suppressed a gag, as a swell of disgust came to mind. "You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang waited till they entered before turning around dispensing affable greetings to his new countrymen. " Hotman. Hotman. Hotman. Hotman. Hotman." He continued his 'Good Samaritan' greetings until he noticed three official-looking figures approach him.

"It's over, we caught you." the commanding officer said with a trace of disgust in his voice. Aang pointed to his chest "Who me?" as he gulped nervously. The officer looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here." Aangs eye's cringing as he began to expect the worst. The fire nation officers grabbed him by his arms and pulled him away "Next time you play hooky, you might want to take off your school uniform." Aang opened his eyes and looked at the commanding officer. " What?"

The officers entered a large schoolyard. Aang noticed that in the center stood a white stoned statue of Fire a Lord Ozai. Aang was impressed with its craftsmanship; he had never known what the Fire Lord looked like until now. He had finally seen his enemies face. His astonishment was short lived as the officers pulled him into the building, they went down a series of corridors until they finally stopped at one of them, swinging open the door, they forcefully threw him in. Aang had to steady himself to prevent from falling. He looked up to see a classroom full of students all staring back at him. Aang just stared back, wondering what was going to happen next. The Teacher walked towards him, her face was as wrinkled as a plum. She frowned disappointingly at the unexpected intrusion. She looked from the officers down to Aang then raised an eyebrow "Oh! Is this a new mind ready for molding?"

Aang smiled trying to remain calm. "That's right…" He knocked himself on the head to indicate his lack of contents. "Let the molding begin." The Teacher examined his features carefully.

"Wait a minute! You're not from the Fire Nation!" The Teacher slowly approached Aang examining him more closely. Aang froze trying to steady his breathing. He stood ready to airbend if they found out who he was. He would have to get out of there fast. The teacher examined him head to toe with a critical eye. "Clearly you're from the colonies."

Aang's eye's widened then he smiled slightly deciding to go along with it. "Oh… Yeah, the Colonies. Of course, the Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom." The teacher shook her head disgusted "Your etiquette is terrible. In the homeland we bow to our elders, like so." She bowed her head, making a fist with her right hand, holding her left hand open and pointed upward; the palm was perpendicular to her body. She then and brought her two hands together so that the infolded right index finger just touched the base of her left palm. The effect looked like a small, stylized flame.

"Sorry ma'am." Aang attempted the salute, but with not much success. The teacher tapped his fist with her ferrule. Aang looked around the classroom for help. A girl in the front row caught his eye. She looked at the teacher making sure she wasn't seen and demonstrated the proper technique. Aang smiled, his second attempt was more successful and the Teacher nodded her approval. "And we don't wear head coverings indoor's." She said tapping his head.

Aang put his hand behind his head looking away shamefully. "Um, I have a scar. It's really embarrassing." She nodded understandingly "Very well. What is your name? Or should we just call you, Manner less Colony Slob?" Aang chuckled. "Just Slob is fine." He paused slightly for effect. No one laughed." Or, uh... Kuzon." He turned to face the class with a friendly smile on his face.

The school bells screamed loudly throughout the building. The kids shouted joyfully as they left the school. Aang walked out trying not to make himself noticed. He pulled open his jacket, whispering to Momo, "We made it through the day, Momo and It was pretty fun!"

"Don't let the headmaster catch you with that monkey." said a calm, gentle voice from behind. Aang quickly pushed Momo back into his jacket, before turning around to see a girl standing right behind him. "Wh…What monkey?" he said trying to make it look like he wasn't doing anything. The girl smiled amusingly "Don't worry, I'm not a tattletale. Kuzon was it? That's grandfathers name." Aang tried to look surprised. "Really?"

The girl nodded. "My names Onji. I like your headband by the away." Aang smiled he was going to reply when a tall Fire Nation boy suddenly jostled him from behind. The boy placed his arm over Onji, who turned her head away from him when he placed his arm around her, the boy glared at Aang.

The boy scoffed disgusted. "Onji you don't have to baby-sit the new kid." His voice was contemptuous and rude. Aang could tell just by his voice that this one was full of himself. He quickly remembered his manners he bowed, Fire Nation style, to the boy. "Wow…you must be one of those popular kids I've been hearing about."

The Boy smiled at the compliment. "That's right. The names Hide and when schools over I'm in charge here. Now listen closely, _friend_...I know you're from the colonies, so I'll say this slowly." Hide enunciated carefully, getting into Aang's face as he did so. "Onji...is...my...girlfriend. Don't forget it." He poked Aang in the chest Momo stirred in complaint beneath Aang's jacket. Aang smoothed Momo down, grinning nervously at Hide's suspicious glare. Hide brought his index and middle finger at his eyes and then pointed them back at Aang. With that he turned and walked away dragging Onji away. "It was nice meeting you." Aang said waving goodbye to Onji.

"I don't believe it. He didn't beat you up. Not even a little." A boy replied approaching Aang, who looked at him modestly, " Well I guess I'm just lucky." The kid motioned to the group of friends right behind him. "We were on our way to play hide-and-explode. You wanna come?" Aang smiled happily at the invitation. "I'd love to!"

Aang ran back to the cave smiling and laughing excitedly. He had just gotten through a fire nation class, and was invited to play with some kids. During there game they treated him like a normal person. This was one of the many moments he missed from his child hood. To be accepted as a normal person, to be treated like everyone else with no special treatment.

It was already dark by the time he returned to the cave, his face and clothes were covered with scorch marks. He slide down the roof of the cave to the entrance and walked in to see the rest of the gang sitting around a campfire.

Katara looked relieved that he was back. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"I got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang replied untying his headband. Sokka bolted to his feet in surprise, arms flailing about "After what?" Aang smiled happily. "I enrolled in a Fire Nation school and…" he placed his hands on his hips and proudly and declared, " I'm going back tomorrow." Sokka's jaw dropped he was at a loss for words at what he was hearing. "Enrolled in what?!" he was finally able to mouth out before losing feeling in his legs. He keeled over, falling hard on his back.

Aang briefly explained what happened. Sokka and the others listened closely and were impressed at how he had gotten through the day without getting noticed. Aang breathed as he concluded his story.

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea. But it sounds...really terrible." Sokka said to Aang from across the campfire. Toph was equally curious. "Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?" Aang tried to explain so they could understand it from his point of view. "Every minute I'm in that classroom. I'm learning new things about the fire nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai that I got from the cafeteria…." He picked up a portrait of the Fire Lord. Sokka noticed that the there was tearing around the face as if someone had ripped the face portion off of something but ignored the question on how that happened.

"And here's one that I made out of noodles!" Aang said as he displayed his masterpiece to everyone. The noodle portrait was a spot on match to the original Sokka found his work impressive. He rested his chin on his hands. "Impressive, I'll admit. But I still think it's too dangerous." Aang looked away he then raised and lowered his shoulders "I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow." Aang smiled charismatically. Sokka knew now that he couldn't talk Aang out of it. He knew Aang long enough to know that if he said no Aang would just do it anyway. He tried to sound interested " Hmm... I am a fan of secret rivers. Fine, let's stay a few more days." Aang jumped up happily "Flamey-o, Hotman!" He ran off in excitement.

" Flamey-o?" Sokka said turning to his sister who just shrugged her shoulders "Mmm-mm?"

Aang chose the seat he sat in the previous day when he entered the classroom. He was so excited to be back that he could hardly sit still. The children rose to there feet when the teacher entered.

"Good morning class, oh a reminder if you know of the person or persons responsible for tearing the face portion off the portrait of Fire Lord Ozai in the cafeteria; please report him or her immediately." With that she smacked her ferrule on her desk. "Now recite the Fire Nation oath." The children stood up, turning to face a larger-than-life portrait of Fire Lord Ozai, which dominated the rear wall of the room. They all bowed Fire Nation style and began reciting, speaking in unison: "My life, I give to my country. With my hands, I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him with my mind, I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet may the march of civilization continue…"

Aangs eye's widened as he tried to follow along "Fire Lord...forefathers... Firebenders...Fire Lord...blah, blah, blah, blah." The children stopped reciting and began giggling helplessly at his shenanigans.

The Teacher, however, was not amused and scowled angrily. The kids turned and sat down the teacher rose and struck her scroll with her ferrule for emphasis. Her tone was calm but stern. "Since it's obviously hilarious to mock our national oath, we'll begin with a pop quiz on our great march of civilization."

The students groaned miserably, taking out there pencils and paper. The teacher glared into her history scroll for a few minutes then addressed the class. "Question one: What year did Fire Lord Sozin battle the Air Nation Army?"

Aang saw the students writing down what they thought the answer was. He raised his hand his face full of puzzlement. The Teacher raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him "Kuzon?"

Aang rose to his feet. "Ma'am is that a trick question? The Air Nomads didn't have a formal military. Sozin defeated them by ambush." Aang heard the sounds of pencils dropping, and gasps throughout the room. He saw the entire class staring, openmouthed, at his statement. The Teachers spoke with a flustered tone "Well, I don't know how you could possibly know more than our national history books. Unless you were there a hundred years ago." Aang frowned embarrassingly "I'll just write down my best guess." Aang quickly sat back down still feeling everyone's eyes looking at him.

The music teacher tapped at his stand, with a wide grin on his face, as the amateur orchestra commenced playing. He winced slightly as the students played their instruments. They were no professionals but they did play pretty well. He found the upper class students had more of a synchronized tune than the younger ones when they played. But this class could definitely play decent music. Then a huge blast of something resembling music exploded throughout the whole classroom drowning out all other sounds. He looked at the top row of the risers, where the noise was emanating from, he saw that Kuzon was blowing full blast into a Tsungi horn, maniacally moving his feet in some weird way. The rest of the class watched, dumbfounded by his antics. The music teacher tilted his head curiously watching him. "Kuzon?"

Aang stopped playing; he nodded slowly "I know. I'm a terrible Tsungi hornet." The Music Teacher waved his hand dismissingly "No, child. That hullabaloo going on with your feet is that a nervous disorder?"

Aang looked at his feet then back at the teacher. "I was just dancing." He saw that once again he had drawn everyone's attention to himself. This was really starting to bother him a bit.

They just stared at him wondering what he was talking about. Aang now addressed the class "You do have dances here in the homeland, right?" he looked around to see if anyone would answer. When his glance went to Onji she replied. "Not really, no."

The Music Teacher walked from his stand towards the window, glancing at the beautiful scenery. "Dancing is not conducive to a proper learning environment. Young people must have rigid discipline and order." His tone was not of a rude one but kind he turned to face Aang hoping that he understood his point. Aang, however, just looked at him as if he was insane. "But what about expressing yourself?" The teacher walked back to his stand, nodding as if he understood. "I know sometimes we're so moved by our love for our nation, that we can't control our own bodies." He was so overcome with emotion he slapped his hand to his face at how stupid he must of sounded and decided to revise the situation. "If you must, you may march in place quietly next time the urge hits you." He tapped on his stand again, the orchestra recommencing its song. Aang looked around for a minute, blowing into his horn quietly. His legs moved slightly but he was not as active as he was earlier. He stopped, looking at the floor pitifully. "_Now you have to ask permission to express yourself…"_

The bell rang to end another day. The children all ran and scattered throughout the courtyard. As Aang exited the building he saw the kids all-whispering. Aang stared at them as he continued walking. What was going on? Out of the corner of his eye he saw a cluster of children whispering, and looking at him, when they spoke. Aang jumped when he saw Onji standing right in front of him. She smiled shyly "Oh, hi, Kuzon. I really liked that crazy dance you were doing." Aangs eye's widened as he realized now what all the commotion was about. He smiled "Thanks, Onji. I could show it to you again, if you'd like." Suddenly a blast of fire landed right in-between him and Onji. Aang screamed as he jumped out of the way, he turned to see Hide across the yard with smoke coming out of his fists.

"What'd you say, colony trash? You're gonna show her something?" Hide approached them, his eye's burning with hatred. All the kids in the schoolyard began to gather around, forming a big circle around them. Aang didn't want to start a conflict he raised his arms up in the air-letting Hide know he wasn't going to fight him. "I was just going to show Onji some dance movements."

"Nobody shows my Onji anything!" Hide said, putting his face right up to Aang's. Aang then lowered his arms, looking at Hide sternly before replying, "You know she's free to make her own choices. You can't say what she can and cannot do!" There was a loud gasp in the crowd. Hide eye's widened with surprise nobody had ever talked back to him like that. He gritted his teeth and trembled angrily. He threw a full force punch into Aang's right cheek. Aang fell to the ground. He could've avoided it but didn't wat to make another scene.

"Hide stop!" Onji cried out, from the crowd, but Hide ignored her, his full focus was on Aang who was already getting up. Aang stood on one knee, rubbing his cheek trying to make the pain subside.

"Come on colony trash give me your best shot." Hide said lowering his arms allowing him a free hit. Aang spat out a small amount of blood then got to his feet. He stared at Hide shaking his head "No. I won't fight you. There's no need for this." Aang raised his arms again letting him know he wasn't going to attack.

Again Hide was shocked and angry at his reply. Hide screamed uncontrollably as he ran over towards Aang, who just closed his eye's ready for the pain to come. Hide hit him with an uppercut to his jaw, then continued to hit him repeatedly with a barrage of punches to his left and right cheeks, Then Aang felt a fist go right into his stomach. He gasped in pain. Onji was in tears at the horror that was taking place before her. Aang fell to the ground doubling over in pain; Hide then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to meet his gaze, face to face. Aang's face was covered with bruises there was blood coming out of both his nostrils and his jaw was beginning to feel funny. Hide spat in his face. "I don't ever want you to come near my Onji ever again do you understand me wimp."

"STOP!" Onji screamed as she ran over and slapped Hide in the face, breaking his grip on Aang's collar. Aang fell to the ground too weak to get up. Onji ran to his side, throwing his arm over her head and helping him to his feet. Hide, rubbing his face, looked at her. "Onji what are you…" he stopped talking when Onji shot a venomous glare at him "It's over Hide! I'm not your Onji I'm a girl who just wants to be treated with respect! And you have no respect for anyone but yourself! Your nothing but a big fat jerk!" Again the crowd gasped at the insult. Hide just stood there not believing what he was hearing.

"What's going on here!" A loud voice echoed throughout the schoolyard. The kids cleared a path when they heard the headmaster walking towards the crowd. His eye's twitched slightly when he saw the situation. He looked from Aang to Onji to Hide. His face became hard and stern. "Head master I can explain…" Hide said as he walked over towards him. The Headmaster just raised his hand in silence. Hide stopped walking and talking. "Hide I am ashamed at your behavior towards our new student. True he is from the colonies and has much to learn in regarding our standards in the homeland. But that does not give you the right to beat him within an inch of his life!" The Headmasters voice was loud and angry at the last sentence. Hide looked away shamefully then tried to make another attempt at an explanation but the Headmaster cut him off. " Your suspended Hide…Three days starting now! Get out of my sight!" Hide looked at The Headmaster for a few minutes before turning away shamefully out the courtyard. The Headmaster looked at Aang then at Onji. His face grew sympathetic "Get him to the medical wing." He said softly to Onji, who just nodded and helped Aang move along. The Headmaster turned and walked away with the crowd of children dissipated shortly after.


	2. Out Of The Past

Aang sat on the chair while the nurse examined all the cuts and bruises on his face. She sighed, smiling happily "Well there's no serious damage" When she finished examining Aang she walked over to a nearby cabinet and took out a small oval container. It was no bigger than her palm; she removed the cap, scooped a pea sized amount onto her fingertip. "Now Kuzon I need you to hold still this is going to sting a little " the Nurse replied as she applied the lotion to the wound on his face. Aang winced slightly in pain as she rubbed the lotion on his cuts and bruises. Aang stirred a little on the stool to his surprise the instant the nurse applied the lotion to his wounds he could no longer feel any pain. It was as if he had never been hit at all. The nurse put the cap back on the lotion cap, then re-examined his face.

"That's it you can go now." She said with a smirk. Aang raised his eyebrow in surprise. He got up and went to the nearest mirror to examine his face. What he saw next was astounding the cuts and bruises where all gone. His face looked like he had never been in a fight. He caressed his cheek half expecting to feel a scratch or a bruise, only to feel that his cheeks were smooth, with no lumps or cuts. "How did you do that?" Aang asked looking back at the nurse, who was putting the lotion back in the medicine cabinet.

She turned her head, looking at him suspiciously. "You don't think Fire Nation technology has advanced just in warfare do you? Modern medicine has also made an increase." The Nurse said with a smile. She winked at him and motioned for him to move along. Aang smiled as he bowed to the nurse then walked out of the office where Onji was waiting for him.

She sat on a bench just across the nurse's door. She got up and bowed to him "Kuzon? I'm sorry about what happened out there." Her voice was full of regret. Aang smiled " Hey it wasn't your fault. At least it happened to me rather than someone else right?"

Onji looked up at him, surprised at how well he was taking it. After everything that had happened to him he was still smiling and in good spirits, she smirked. " He was just a jerk. He always treated me like his own property. He told me what I could and couldn't have, do and couldn't do. Stuff like that."

Aang raised his eyebrow concerned. "Why didn't you just leave him?" Onji looked away shaking her head sadly. "You know my family asked me that exact same question. Maybe it's because I was always too afraid of what he might do. You saw how he acted when you stood up to him. I was always scared of what he might do… but after I saw how far he'd go to hurt someone who couldn't fight for themselves I just didn't care anymore. I had to do something"

Aang nodded his head approvingly. "You stand up for those for those who can't. I respect that. And thank you for helping me back there."

Onji smiled. "Your welcome." Aang waved goodbye and began to walk away. He was halfway down the all when he heard Onji yell.

"Kuzon?" Aang turned around to see Onji running down the hall. When she caught up to him he noticed that she was blushing. She quickly put her head down. Then she was starting to breath heavily. Finally she took a deep breath and said in a confident, yet slightly nervous tone "Would…would you and your family like to have dinner at my house tonight." Aang's eye's widened, surprise by her question. He knew that declining the invitation would be rude since she already had enough difficulty asking him. Then he thought it wouldn't hurt to accept. " Uh…Sure"

Onji's smile widened when he responded; she seemed delighted with his answer. "Great I cant wait to meet your parents. Here's my address" She gave him a piece of paper, then waved goodbye, and happily walked away in the opposite direction. Aang was momentarily crestfallen about what had happened. "_Now how am I going to pull this off?"_

Aang looked from left to right looking for Onji's house. The houses in this neighborhood looked so different. This housing area was located in the hilltop right above the town. It was of much more higher class and manner. Some were two or three stories high. Others were one story but had had large plantations in the back yard. Katara and Sokka followed close behind wearing their new disguises. Sokka wore a fake moustache and beard to make himself look like an older man, Katara had tied her hair up in two buns on both side's of her head other than that she really didn't need an extreme makeover. Toph didn't even need a makeover.

Sokka was hunched over scowling angrily "Does the word incognito mean anything anymore?" He stroked his beard annoyingly. "First we go to all this trouble to get into the fire nation, then you endanger our plans by enrolling in a fire nation school, then you risk exposure by getting into a fight with another student, and now you accepted an invitation to have dinner with someone that you hardly know…" Sokka pointed his finger at Aang "Your grounded young man!" Aang tried to suppress laugh but it was hard not to. He looked up at the last house on the hill then checked the address on the paper. "This is it Guy's. Come on." Aang said as he ran toward the house.

There was a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it!" Onji screamed as she ran from her room to the front door. "Just a minute young lady!" a man replied, walking between Onji and the front door. He was a tall, well-built, 35 year old male; had long brown hair, tied into a ponytail, and dark brown eyes. He had on a fancy black and red fire nation robe on. His face was well angled; with a sturdy cheeks, a strong chin, slightly chubby lips and a button nose. He eyed Onji who was still in her school clothes. He rolled his eyes, sighing, slightly miserable. "Couldn't you have at least changed for our guests?"

Onji's eyes widened into a cute glance and she smiled innocently. "Daddyyyy."

He couldn't help but smile and shake his head at how cute she looked. "All right I'll let it slide." He stepped aside to let her answer the door. She yelped happily, running over to the door. The first person she saw was Aang, who smiled and slightly waved "Hi Onji".

"Hi Kuzon come one in." She stepped aside gesturing them to come through. They entered the house and met with Onji's father, who looked at Sokka and Katara with a little shock at how short they where compared to him. He had expected a much taller maybe slightly muscular father figure. _"Sheesh if they're this small in the Earth kingdom why did it take so long to defeat them?"_

He quickly changed his expression to a smile and extended his hand out towards Sokka. "It's nice to meet you Mr.?" Sokka grabbed his hand, shaking it aggressively. "Fire! Wang Fire! Thank you so very much for having use over." Sokka replied, as he dragged Katara in, by her arm. He placed his hand over her shoulder. "And this is my wife Sapphire." Katara smiled as she shook his hand gently. "Sapphire Fire nice to meet you."

Onji's dad smiled. "Well Mr. and Ms. 'Fire' " it's an honor to have you dine with use this evening. My name is Finn. Please walk this way." He walked forward and the others followed. Finn turned his head towards Sokka. "So Onji tells me you're from colonies in the Earth Kingdom."

Sokka answered quickly "Uh Yes!… we moved here because we were interested in seeing what the home land is like." Finn nodded his head. "I see…" He led them through a long corridor to a small lounge area. There where two sofa's with a small table dividing the two of them. A servant was placing a small teapot and a few cups on the small table. "Would any of you like some tea?" Finn asked taking a seat on the couch to the right. Sokka accepted a cup but before anyone else could accept the door to the lounge slide open revealing a ravishing Fire Nation beauty. All talking ceased as Aang and Sokka's eye's widened and there jaws dropped in aw.

She looked like a women who was painted in a very beautiful picture. She had a round chin, slightly high cheekbones, and long eyelashes that gave her an exotic look. She had a slim waist. Her hair was light brown and was not tied back; instead it flowed freely down to her shoulders. Her eyes were light silver, and glistened like diamonds. She had on a bright red fire nation dress that was beautifully woven with yellow and white flowers. Rose red lipstick covered her lips, and her eyelids were colored black.

All attention was focused on her Sokka almost dropped his teacup, while Katara looked from her to Aang, whose eyes were glued to the women. Katara rolled her eyes scowling angrily.

Finn got up and walked over to the women. He was more amazed than anyone else in the room he extended his hand towards her. She smiled happily and took it. Finn turned around addressing everyone "Everyone…This is my lovely wife Yin." Finn escorted her to the sofa. They both took a seat with Onji sitting next to her mother. Finn introduced his visitors to her. "Honey this is Wang Fire, Sapphire Fire …and this is Kuzon Fire." Yin smiled when she was introduced to Aang. "So you're the young man Onji's been telling use all about. She say's that you stood up to Hide today at school." She put her hand on Onji's shoulder.

Aang nodded his head.

"I think that was brave of you, only a true friend would have stood up to a person like that. Besides Hide was setting a bad example for our little girl."

"Mooom you're embarrassing me." Onji whispered gritting her teeth. Aang couldn't help but laugh. Yin looked at Toph, who seemed to be staring off into space. " So Kuzon is this your sister?" Yin asked, motioning to Toph with her eyes. Aang looked at Toph and then turned back answering quickly. "Yes… this is my baby sister; Toph." Toph stomped on Aang's foot hard. He yelped in pain but quickly regained his composure.

"I just go by his sister ok." Toph said calmly.

"Mom can I show Kuzon the rest of the house?" Onji asked glancing at her mom. Yin looked at Onji " It's alright with me but you have to ask his parents honey." Onji looked at Katara and repeated her question. "Doesn't bother me." Katara replied, folding her arms looking away angrily. Onji got up took Aang by his arm and dragged him up the stairs. Finn waited until Onji and Aang where out of sight before addressing Sokka and Katara "So…Is it true that in the colonies the earthbenders aren't well educated?" Sokka and Katara looked at each other confused.

Onji showed Aang the upstairs of the house. There where only three rooms but dozens of portraits and paintings filled the walls. "Wow!" Aang said when he saw the pictures. There where many paintings of the fire nation but there where other, more diverse, ones. They're where pictures of various Earth kingdoms, the outer wall of Ba sing sa, The North Pole, dozens of exotic villages in the earth kingdom continent. Something then caught his eye. He saw pictures of the Southern air temple. Then he saw a picture of Monk Gyasto. Aang examined it a little closer. The authenticity of Gyasto's face and the temple was a spot on match. "Onji who drew…" Aang started to ask but then a family portrait caught his eye. The portrait was of Onji, her parents, and an older man. Onji was a few years younger sitting on the lap of an older man who was sittting on a chair. Her parents where standing just behind him. Finns hand was over Yins shoulder. Both were smiling happily. The older man also had a smile on his face, both his hands rested on Onji's shoulders.

"Who's this?" Aang asked pointing to the old man in the picture. Onji smiled "That's my Grandpa his name is Kuzon too. He lives with us and has been helping my parents take care of me since I was very little. Do you like the pictures? He painted them himself." Aang eyes widened. "Your grandpa painted these?" Onji nodded her head. "My grandfather paints the places he's been and the people he's met." Aang's jaw dropped. He motioned to all of the pictures. "You mean he's been to all these places. And met these people!" Onji nodded her head. "Yes he's been to these places…" Onji grabbed his arm "Come on I'll introduce you to him." She pulled him towards the last room in the hallway. The door was made of hand carved mahogany and had all the nations insignia's carved and painted into it; even the air nation symbol was on it. Onji pounded on the door "Grandpa it's me. Can we come in?" There was a short pause until a loud yet soft voice came from the door.

"Come in"

Onji opened the door and they walked into the room. When Aang walked in he saw an old man wearing a traditional fire nation robe sitting on the side of his bed. He had a white mustache and a long, white, beard that went down to his chest. His hair was dull gray, he had brown eye's that had some streak of gray in them. In his hands he held a small Fire nation necklace. It looked like Katara's but it was ruby red and had a fire nation insignia on it. The man's eyes where red, he looked like he had been crying but when he saw Onji enter his face brightened with joy. Onji ran up to him and embraced him in a warm hug. He held Onji then the old man glared at Aang while still holding Onji. He looked at him for the longest time, Aang felt uncomfortable, he felt as if the man was staring into his soul. He let go of Onji and stood up, he was the same height as Bumi but, Of course, Bumi never stood up straight but when he decided to he was a very tall person and this guy measured up to him.

Aang could see the muscles through the sleeves of his shirt and was amazed at how strong he was. For an old man he was very well built.

"This is my grandfather Kuzon." Onji said, motioning to her grandfather. Then she looked at her grandfather, motioning to Aang. "Grandpa this is Kuzon, the boy I met at school who did that crazy dance move during band class." Kuzon never took his eyes off Aang. He leaned in until his face was a short distance away from Aang's. Then Kuzon smiled and extended his hand. Aang flinched slightly before taking his hand, Kuzons grip was strong but he shook Aang's hand gently. "It's nice to meet you young man. Onji has been telling me all about you." He spoke softly, his voice heavy with age.

Aang gulped nervously. "Sh…she has?" Kuzon nodded his head, the smile still hanging on his face. "Yes she told me that you stood up to Hide for her. You have a good heart. You stand up for those who need it and inspire those to stand up for themselves. I respect that. I never liked that boy. I don't think he was the right one for my little Onji."

He grabbed Onji and tickled her. Onji giggled loudly. "Grandpa!" Onji was able to say from all the laughter. Kuzon stopped tickling her. Onji wiped a tear of joy from her eyes. "I'm sorry dear I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your boy friend" Kuzon smiled, winking at Aang.

Onji became flustered "He's just my friend!" She replied raising her voice. She looked at Aang feeling so embarrassed. "I'm so sorry about my grandpa Kuzon." Aang smiled waving his hand. "Its alright Onji I find its even more interesting not just having a mother and father that care about you so much but also having a Grandfather too that's a real family." Aang envied Onji he had never had the experience of knowing what a real family was like. True he had Gyasto, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Momo, and Appa but he wished he could have at least known who his mother and father where. The monks always kept the identities of the parents secret from the newborns. The newborns were raised to love all the children like there where their brothers and to treat all the adults as if they where their parents. Aang never knew why they did that. Just like he never understood why only the males inhabited the northern and southern air temples and the females inhabited the eastern and western air temples. There where times he wished he could have at least met his mother if it was even for a moment.

Onji turned away blushing as Aang walked toward the window, marveling at the view it had. "Onji…" Kuzon said whispering into her ear. " Why don't you show him your room?"

Onji didn't reply. Kuzon could see that she was just staring at Aang her cheeks becoming more and more redder. _"Just friends huh?"_ Kuzon said smiling to himself. Kuzon put his hand on Onji her shoulder and tickled her to break her out of her little trance. "Honey did you hear what I said?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yes Grandpa I must've dosed off." Kuzon gave her a big bear hug. She then grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him out the door. "Come on Kuzon I'll show you my room." Aang looked back at Kuzon. "It was very nice meeting you sir." Aang was able to blurt out before Onji pulled out of his room. Kuzon gave a small wave but then raised an eyebrow. "_Why does he look so familiar?"_

"Looks like your Grandpa like's to tickle you a lot." Aang said when they got to Onji's bedroom. She sat on her bed grabbing a stuffed teddy bear and held it close to her. "Yes he like's to make me laugh and giggle." Aang noticed the bear she was holding in her hand it looked a lot like the Earth King's bear Basco. "Where'd you get that?" Aang said pointing to the stuffed bear. Onji looked at him and showed it to him "This is Guang (Gu-Wong) my stuffed bear. Grandpa won him at the fair years ago. He gave him to me so that I wouldn't have nightmares anymore." Aang took a seat next to her on her bed. "You had nightmares?" Onji nodded.

"When I was little yes. My grandpa's room was right next door to mine so whenever I had a nightmare I always walked over to his room. He never once told me to go back to my room or for me to face my fears. He was always there to help keep me safe. He always told me stories to help me go to sleep. That helped me out a lot.

Then he gave me Guang and I never felt afraid anymore." Onji held Guang close to her. "My grandfather is a man who always loved making people happy. He even saved my life once from a giant serpent one time." Aang' eye's widened as he sat next to Onji on her bed "You got attacked by a Serpent?!… How?" Onji gripped her bear tightly. "When I was five My Grandpa and I were playing out in the fields. I ran too far from Grandpa and got lost in the woods while I was walking I noticed a baby serpent crawling out of a tree trunk. It was lost and scared just like me. I sat next to it and spoke it I asked where its mother was not too soon after the mother showed up right it front of me. It hissed at me I tried to run away but it gabbed me and wrapped me up in its coils…"

Aang cringed as the image came to his mind. "You must have been scared." Onji nodded her head bringing Guang closer to her chest. "Yes I was. I tried to push it off but its skin was so moist that I couldn't even move. I could feel its rubber scaly skin wrap around my entire body from my feet, to my legs to my waist, stomach, chest, my neck, then my head. Then I saw nothing but blackness I screamed so loud I was so frightened. After I cried for help I began to feel it beginning to squeeze me. I thought I was never going to see my mom and dad or grandpa again. Still I kept fighting yet every time I wiggled the snake's grip only increased its grip on me. But before it could do anything else I heard someone yell my name, it was my Grandpa, and then the serpent hissed then it unwrapped me. I fell to the ground; I looked up to see the serpent slither towards him. He then displayed his firebending to fend off the serpent. The serpent quickly backed off grabbed its infant and slithered away, Grandpa ran over and embraced me I never saw him cry so much…" Onji closed her eyes and shivered when the memory came to her.

"Wow your Grandpa sounds like a great man." Onji nodded her head slowly. "Yes he is. The thing is it still haunts me to this day." Onji stopped shivering when Aang put his hand over her shoulder. "Don't worry its over your grandpa saved you and your alive talking to me today. Don't dwell on the past. Your surrounded by allot of people who care about you and so do I." Onji opened her eye's glancing over at Aang when he said those words. She smiled happily at him then she did something Aang did not expect she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Kuzon that means allot from you."

Aang was caught off guard by the kiss he touched his cheek and began to feel his face blush._ "Wow!" _

Onji smiled at him. "Have you ever heard the stories of the airbender Monk Gyasto?" Aang looked at her bug eyed then shook his head quickly. Out of everything that had happened to him these past few days this one stood above them all. Even the kiss didn't measure up to this. Well maybe it measured up a _little_ but still. _"How does she know about my teacher? Does she know about me?"_ He leaned back a short distance away from Onji who looked back down at her stuffed bear. "My Grandpa always told me stories about him and the other airbender to help me fall asleep. He even told me of how he once…." she was interrupted when her mother entered her room. "Honey? Dinners ready." Onji nodded, putting Guang down on her pillow. "Okay mom…" She turned to Aang. "Come on Kuzon." She grabbed Aang and led him out before he could ask anything else.

________________________________________________________________________

The dining room table was one of the most amazing pieces of furniture in the house the top part of the table was made of very sturdy wood. And the top had been polished with very fancy gloss. The legs of the table where amazingly hand carved into dragons all were colored differently. One was red another one blue one green and the final one was yellow. All of them faced the inside of the table staring at each other. A large Ying Yang symbol was painted into the center of the table, courtesy of Kuzon who painted it in hopes of one day he would hear that the war was finally over. Finn took his usual seat at the head of the table with Yin sitting to his right. "This is a very beautiful table were did you get it?" Katara asked sitting next to Yin.

Yin smiled at Katara's interest. "You like it? I bought it from a merchant in the market square. Of course it didn't look like this when we got it. In the beginning it was just an ordinary table until me and the family decided to change it into this." Yin gestured at the table.

"You mean you made this?" Katara said looking at the remarkable craftsmanship of the table. Yin nodded her head proudly "Yes me, my husband, and my father did all of this, I made the first two dragons, Finn did the other two and my father painted them and the Ying Yang symbol." Katara ran her hand over one of the crafted Dragons. It was absolutely astonishing. Katara and Yin began a fluent conversation about art and how the culture adapted to it. Onji took a seat next to Katara and Kuzon took a seat next to Onji. On the left side of the table sat Sokka, Toph, and Aang. Kuzon stared at Aang from across the table. He unfolded his napkin and placed it neatly on his lap. He tried not to stare at him, knowing that it was rude but he couldn't stop himself from glancing over at him. Why did he seem so familiar to him?

Suddenly a sensational odor filled the air as five chefs entered the dining room carrying long silver platters. The first two held the large platter containing the main entrée while the other three carried the appetizers. The appetizers where being served; as the main course was placed at the center of the table. Fresh bread was served with the first course of pea soup. Sokka dug right in grabbing three biscuits while chugging down his soup in a single gulp. He shoved one biscuit in his mouth and didn't wait to swallow it before grabbing a piece of the main course. "Hmmm…. This is delicious can I have more please?" Sokka asked presenting his already finished soup bowl to the nearest chef with crumbs flying out of his mouth. The chef glanced over at Finn, who was smiling at Sokka's gusto appetite; he nodded his head in approval. The chef refilled his bowl, taking a quick step back after he was done. Sokka glanced back at the table to see a bunch of wide eye's staring back at. He smiled embarrassingly and resumed eating at a much slower pace. Katara placed her hand on her head, looking away embarrassed she looked down at her bowl just as her soup was being served. She looked up at the chef bowing her head. "Thank you very much sir." The chef answered with a smile. Katara grabbed a roll, crushed it, and spread it lightly into her soup. She swirled her bread in the soup for a short time then sipped a spoonful. It tasted amazing she couldn't even remember the last time she had had soup this good. She quickly took another sip and another.

"Excuse me sir do you guy's have any salad dishes?" Aang asked the chef, as he was filling his soup bowl, the chef nodded quickly. He left the dinning room and came back a short while later with a huge salad bowl. He placed it front of Aang who smiled joyfully. "Thank you so much!" Aang moved his salad off to the side and began feasting on his soup. "You don't eat meat Kuzon?" Onji asked as she placed a biscuit on the side of her plate. Sokka stopped stuffing his face and looked over at Onji. He swallowed the final remnants of food in his mouth before answering. "Of course he eats meat…why would you ask such a question…" Toph slid her foot back from under the table knocking Sokka's chair backwards sending his face into his soup bowl. Katara smirked at what had happened. Finn had raised his eyebrow slightly. Katara spoke in a mockingly worried tone "Oh honey you really should be more careful when leaning in too close to your soup like that." Sokka took his face out of his soup annoyed beyond anything. He glared at Toph, who smiled innocently as she sipped her soup. He looked over at Katara licking the remnants of his soup off his lips. "I'm sorry _DEAR_ I'll be more careful next time." Sokka took his napkin off his lap, wiping his face aggressively with it. Aang turned to answer Onji's question "No I don't eat meat." Onji nodded her head understandingly. She took another bite of her soup again then looked at Aang again. "Why?" Aang raised and lowered his right shoulder. "I don't eat meat because I don't like the fact that an animal that is trying to live it's life is hunted down and murdered, in cold blood, so that it's remains can be defiled and eaten into nothingness and whatever is not eaten it is just thrown away like it was just garbage. Knowing that I just can't bring myself to eat meat." Onji looked over at Katara, who nodded her head. "That's how he is and we accept it." "Sometimes it drives use crazy." Toph said pushing her seat back a little. Yin and Onji nodded understand it from his point of view. Kuzon continued to glance over at Aang continually pondering his Déjà vu symptom. "_He doesn't eat meat either?_"

Finn looked at them for a long time. For a moment Aang believed that he might have over stepped his bounds. Finally Finn smiled "I admire your tenacity. Your love for life your freedom of speech, Not being bound by rules and being out of the reach in societies grasp. I respect that. You aren't afraid of speaking your mind. From what I've seen and heard when you see injustice you try your best to stop it if you can. Like today when Hide was treating Onji like she was his property you stood up for her and helped her find the courage she needed. No boy has ever stood up to that bully before especially for my daughter I think he was setting a bad exam for Onji he wasn't giving her respect at all I hope after what you did he will leave Onji alone."

"Yes… I think he will" Aang turned to Onji. " I'm sure you will find a guy who will treat you with respect." Onji blushed "I sure hope so." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Katara looked from Aang to Onji. She frowned breathing a little heavily. She extended her index and middle finger under the table spinning them slowly. Onji's glass fell over the liquid spilled from the table into her lap. Onji pushed her chair back while the waiters quickly came over trying help clean her off. "Honey you have to be careful when placing you cup on unstable parts of the table." Yin said looking at Onji concerned. Onji stared at her blankly she was at a complete loss for words.

Finn now readdressed the group pointing to himself. "I however believe that it is the natural order of the world. Everything eats something else in this world and we, as humans, eat animals for survival. Some choose to follow it some don't. But I'll tell you what; I love meat and will probably never stop eating it." Finn seemed proud with his statement. "Thank You…" Sokka said pointing to Finn happily relieved. "Finally someone who understands me."

After they where finished with the appetizers and the main course Finn clapped his hands. The waiters removed the dinner platters and the appetizers. They then brought out the desert trays. There where four different styles of deserts. There was Baked Manju with little cinnamon sprinkles on top of it; there was Anmitsu that was made with fresh fruit, a big Kasutera sponge cake, and finally there was Chocolate Kushidango's on a stick. Sokka, Katara, Toph and Aang all dug in. Again Finn smiled joyfully giggling. "_These guy's are really growing on me."_ He now addressed Aangs family. "Well I'm sure Lang our head cook we'll be happy to hear that our guests enjoyed his cooking."

Suddenly a question popped into his head and he was interested in hearing what they thought. But this was a delicate issue and they where from the colonies. They might take offense to it. He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Now I know this is a very delicate topic but I'm interested in hearing your thoughts: What is your stand on the war?"

All went dead silent.

Sokka and Toph exchanged dark looks, Katara looked over at Aang, who was staring at Finn, eye's wide with a piece of sponge cake hanging out of his mouth. Aang, realizing, swallowed what was in his mouth. Still he did not answer. Yin could see their discomfort on the subject. "Don't worry your secrets are safe here in this house. If it helps I am not in favor of this war. I believe that it is destroying the principles of our country."

"Principles!?" Kuzon spoke loudly. Everyone turned to look at him. "In the History of my life I have never known my country to have principles." He raised his hand and extended his index finger. "If one principle exists it's this: Power get more while it's fresh." Kuzon resumed eating not looking up to see the others reaction. "Well we are not in favor of the war…" Katara said placing her hands on the table. "Everyday the fire nation destroys home's, separates families, spreading fear, and taking away the freedoms of every individual on the planet." Yin nodded her head in agreement. Finn folded his hands, resting his chin on them. "I completely understand your and Yin's…" He looked over at Kuzon. " And Dad I also understand everyone's resentment towards it. However I personally am in favor of the war. Not for the reasons you think though. I'm in favor of it because I try to look at it from a bigger picture.

This nation has advanced so much in modern warfare that even the most powerful bender has difficulty combating use. Modern medicine has increased so much that many wounds that were considered fatal are now curable as a disease."

Katara stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "And you think that justifies the deaths of thousands of people!" Finn met Katara's furious gaze but spoke in a calm polite tone. "Of course not. I know that this country is many things that are not complementary: We are supposed to be vicious, we have been called ruthless, evil, and a tyrannical nation but if there is one thing in this world that we as a nation have shown to be amazing is our ability to invent, not just in the field of war, but in modern medicine and in our own civilization. Just imagine what our world will look like in twenty years, a hundred, or a millennium. Try to see it as a glass half full scenario. I'm not asking you to like this war I just saying try to think of how much better the world will be when it's over and we have this amazing technology to share with them."

"But the Fire Nation has exterminated all the Air Nomads and who knows if they will do the same to the rest of the Earth and Water Nations when the war is over." Aang replied before going back to his desert. Onji looked at Aang smiling. "So you have heard the stories of the Air Nomads." Aang looked up, nodding his head. "Yeah we all did in class today. Right?" Onji shook her head "No no not those ones. I'm talking about the actual stories. The ones in the classroom are full of propaganda. And as you learned today if we know the facts aren't real it's best to keep your mouth shut or you'll get into trouble…. I've heard how the airbenders could defy gravity and how they had no formal army but relied on peaceful methods." Aang was amazed on knowledge she knew of his culture. "So you don't believe what history texts say?"

Onji covered her mouth to hide her giggles. "Me and half the other students in the classroom don't believe it. But were all-afraid to speak out cause where afraid of what might happen. That's why we were all surprised at your outburst today no one has ever spoken to the teacher like that." Aang blushed. Onji motioned to her grandfather. "My grandpa has been telling me stories about the Airbenders since I was four years old. And he even told me that he was once friends with young Airbender." Aangs eye's widened "_No way…_

Onji turned to Kuzon excitedly. "Grandpa tell them the story about the Airbender you knew a hundred years ago." Yin shook her head, rolling her eyes, "Onji you've heard this story a thousand times." Kuzon waved his hand "I don't mind…" Kuzon breathed in taking his time before finally starting:

"You know before this war started this country was filled with people from different cultures. Weather it be from the water nation or the earth nation even some air benders came down here. Everyday you would meet someone new from a different country or from a part of different world. Before the war started my friend Aang would always come to visit me…" Aang dropped his fork however no paid it any mind. "_It can't be?!"_


	3. Memories

* * *

I'd like to make a personal thanks to 22orchids for being the first one to comment. Hope you all enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

"Over the summers the monks allowed him to travel the world for a few weeks. Usually when he went traveling he stayed with me and, sometimes I'd stay with him whenever I went to visit him…" Kuzon smiled, as past memories came back to him "The two of use we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the greatest friends I ever had… you see I was an only child and Aang was probably the closest thing I ever had to a brother. He and I never kept secrets from each other and we always seemed to know what the other was thinking." Kuzon leaned in to the table a little closer.

"You know when I was a kid I had a crush on this one girl named Hin. She was a beautiful intelligent girl, kind, generous, and had a heart of fire that could not be extinguished. But I was always too afraid to talk to her but Aang helped give me the courage I needed to talk to her. I was hesitant at first but finally I worked up enough courage to talk to her.

I remember this one time I invited her to come fly on Appa with Aang and me. She was curious to see what it was like to fly on a giant bison well she got a crash course literally. I remember it like it was yesterday… Hin and I were sitting on Appa's saddle Aang was at his head, guiding him. Hin was getting a little scared about being so high but so I asked Aang to take Appa down a little closure to the town to make her comfortable. When we got closer to the ground I asked Aang to show her some tricks that Appa could do. Make a long story short we where flying too low and Appa ended up crashing into the school."

Everyone at the table giggled. Toph whistled, "That must not have gone well." Kuzon glanced at Toph, shaking his head, still smiling. "No it didn't the principle was so mad he demanded to know who was responsible. I didn't want Hin to get in trouble for my mistake so I said it was my fault but Aang quickly said that he too was responsible. Hin was free to go but when her father came to get her…man I don't think I ever saw anyone yell so loud, without popping a blood vessel. You see he was an admiral in the military and he had his career to think about. He believed that if he couldn't discipline his own daughter how could he possibly run his troops. Her father forbad her from seeing Aang or I ever again. He was a real grouch. However our punishment was very severe." Aang laughed, covering his face embarrassed. "Yeah the principle actually made use help rebuild the section that was damaged." Everyone stopped what they where doing. All of them looked at Aang, who suddenly realized what he said. "Uh that is what happened right?"

Kuzons raised his eyebrow slightly. "Why yes… yes that is exactly what happened. But how did you know that young one?" Aang smiled shrugging his shoulders. "Uhhhh… Lucky guess?" He could tell that Kuzon wasn't buying it. But he continued his story; "Yes we ended up helping to rebuild the school. Aang later told me that the reason he also took the blame was because he felt that I didn't deserve to suffer alone. I always thought the two of use would be friends forever but fate or destiny, whichever you believe, had other plans.

You see Aang had a destiny: He was the next Avatar and for him it was a very difficult revelation. He told me that everyone was beginning to treat him differently now because of his new title. To be honest though no matter how much he changed I still saw him as…Aang, the free spirited air nomad. Needless to say that made him happy knowing that at least two people still saw him as himself, the other being Monk Gyasto his teacher and mentor. The last time I saw him he was almost in tears. He told me that this was going to be the last time he would be visiting me for a while…" Kuzon leaned back looking at the floor breathing in heavily. "He told me the monks believed that war was on the horizon and that the Avatar, would be needed to ensure no conflict would happen. They where going to send him away to the eastern air temple for further training. He told me that he was scared and he didn't know what to do. Everything was being taken away from him, he felt as if his whole world was crashing right before him, and yet at the same time he felt the weight of everything was on his shoulders. He was under so much pressure that he asked if I had any suggestions on helping him get out of the situation.

So, as a joke, I said to him if worst comes to worst you could always run away. He looked at me straight in the eye after that and asked me if that would work? I told him I was only joking. He quickly told me that he knew it but I could see he was mulling the idea in his mind. But, like a fool, I thought nothing of it. That night before he left I said to him that no matter how long it might be before we see each other again we would always be friends.

A few days later Monk Gyasto came to my home and asked me if I had seen Aang. He told me that Aang had run away from the temple and they had no idea where he was. I was shocked when I heard this. Gyasto told me that he had the elders and any able-bodied airbender scour the whole world looking for him. He was determined to find him no matter the cost, I don't think it was because he was the avatar but I never could put my finger on as to why he was so persistent."

"So, with the permission of my parents, I accompanied Gyasto on his search for Aang. I saw amazing things during my travels but I was determined to find my friend. However, we never found him. I would have been willing to search my entire life but the moment I turned 16 that was no longer an option.

Whenever someone in the fire nation turned sixteen they where required by law to serve time in the military. It was the same for every other teenager in my nation. It was the way of life in my homeland so, reluctantly I had to leave, at that same time Gyasto and the other airbenders where ordered to return to the air temples. Before we parted ways Gyasto said to me that I was a good person and that no matter what happened in the future to never forget who I was."

Kuzon rubbed his hand on his forehead. "I never saw Gyasto after that and I never saw Aang again." Kuzon leaned in on his chair and continued his meal. He looked up to see all eyes at the table where still on him. "What…that's it?! What happened after that?" Aang asked his voice full of excitement.

Kuzon stopped eating, he placed his fork down. He looked at Aang intently not because he asked the question but he looked like he was contemplating weather or not he should tell them. "If your not comfortable telling use you don't have too." Katara said breaking the uneasy silence. Kuzon broke his gaze from Aang now looking at Katara. He sighed placing his elbows on the table he folded his fingers and resting his chin on them. "It really doesn't matter now if I tell you or not. The…" He sighed averting his gaze. "I thought the pain would go away if I tried to forget about it but maybe if I tell you it will give you some insight about how truly devastating this war is." Kuzon breathed in and out preparing for a long story he now addressed everyone.

"When I was sixteen young men and young women in my nation were required by law to serve time in the military. I was very hesitant at first; I was afraid, scared and alone. My parents where there to support me. My Dad told me it wasn't as bad as it was. He told me he went through this and that it wasn't so bad just a few yrs in the service and it's over I'd be free to pursue any career I wanted. That helped me out allot.

But the moment I got there I knew it was going to be bad. First we where told to leave all of our possessions behind we would not be needing them. We where then forced to remove all of our clothes so that we could be washed, inspected for any diseases and then groomed for lice. Afterwards we received our new clothes then we where broken up into two groups those who could bend where sent to one side of the camp while the non-benders on the other. Everyday we met for bending training then we joined the non-benders for exercise, combat training and other procedures. They gave use a military handbook and made use memorize it like it was a prayer particularly our first code of conduct." Kuzon smiled sadly. "It went like this: I am a soldier fighting for our country and our way of life and I am willing to give my life to defend it."

"My drill instructor was a very strict man if you didn't do something right you where punished, if you spoke out of turn you would not receive your rations, you questioned authority they would keep you up all night memorizing the chain of command. The man had a son and sometimes he brought him down to the training field to show use that he gave no mercy to anyone. He treated his son like he was just another soldier the child had to be eight years old. What kind of a man would do that to his own son?

Like I said earlier destiny always has a funny way of things because a few weeks into my training Hin joined the army and ended up in my training group. The years had been kind to her she was as beautiful as a autumn season though her personality had changed over the years she had become a little more aggressive and stubborn she couldn't bend fire like I could but she was extremely powerful when it comes to hand to hand combat. Her appearance sparked my old crush on her. During our basic training the two of use ended up engaging in a rivalry, although I never really tried to best her. In the end however, I proved to be slightly more superior because my chakra ability to bend fire caused me to have a little more energy, stamina, strength and reflexes in battle. For that Hin became obsessed with beating me. It was kind of fun actually; it made me get to spend more time with her. I didn't mind her insults I knew that it was just her pride talking. They're where times I let her win but all that did was make her angrier.

She came to me, screaming that she didn't want me to do her any favors that she wanted to beat me on her own. So I stopped. The two of use graduated at the top of our class. After our graduation I though that was it but, me, Hin and a few other benders and none benders alike where singled out to serve under Prince Azulon. It was non-negotiable. Azulon had decided to join the war and help bring up the moral of both the citizens and his soldiers.

We became Azulons personal elite squad answering only to Azulon. Our primary objective was to serve and protect our prince and future Firelord. Even more extensive training was required sometimes we where trained by Azulon himself for he demanded nothing but perfection from his squad.

Eventually we went into our first battle in the war. It was an assault against an Earth Kingdom village. We took it quickly with as little casualties as possible but not to soon after our victory we where sent to another battle then another and another. Hin again saw this as an opportunity to upstage me. The two of use went through so many battles together and during that time Hin suddenly realized that her obsessive ness over beating me was because she had developed feelings for me. When she was finally able to admit her feelings, I was also able too. The two of use became romantically involved after that.

It was the happiest moment of my life. However, a few months after Hin realized that she cared for me way to much. She said that if she had to choose between saving Azulon or me it would be me she would choose. She told me that she had an obligation to her country, to the Prince, and to The Fire Lord in this time of war. She told me because of this we couldn't be together so long as the war continued. She requested to be rotated out and left without saying goodbye to me. Later I found out she had joined our troops during their invasion on the southern water tribe.

I continued to serve under fire lord Azulon during his campaign in the earth territories. We where considered by the other soldiers as some of the best firebenders in the world. Five yrs passed until one day Azulon got a message that his father, Fire Lord Sozin, had passed away. The Fire sages requested that Azulon was to return immediately to be crowned Fire lord. He said that he would return once he had conquered Hu Sin provinces when he went to conquer it, I accompanied him. We fought for days with the earth nations army, but no battle was as bad or as bloody as the final one. The Earth benders where very persistent, they knew that resistance was futile but they still fought.

Did you know they also had there own tanks? They where pretty dangerous.

Azulon frequently participated in the battles. He was probably the best fire bender I have ever seen.

He was determined as ever to return home as the victor. Our battle lines met, one side from the Earth Nation the other from the Fire. Azulon wasted no time he ordered our soldiers to charge and the tanks to the rear. That battle still haunts me the open field was filled with Fire benders and earthbenders. Fire and rocks where flying all over the place blood, carnage, and bodies littered the ground still we pressed on. As we continued to push forward their armies moved back but they still fought on never giving up, never surrendering Azulon commemorated them for that. The battle went all through the morning and by midday we had cornered them at the Tore Crater the biggest downhill slop in the Earth kingdom. The Earth benders retreated down there, preparing to make their final stand. Azulon halted the line, waiting until the earthbenders where fully prepared for use. He wanted all the Earth Villages and Earth Kingdoms to know that nothing could stop the Fire nation.

Azulon, the rest of the squad and I waited for hours at the top of the hill. I contemplated my final moments, wishing that Hin was there with me. When the Earthbenders finally completed counter defense we where surprised by there maneuver. They had decided to use the crater for trenches. They're where three primary trenches at the bottom with dozens of smaller trenches closer to the top.

Azulon was unfazed by this. He ordered use to charge full force only this time he ordered our tanks to go down first then we where given the signal to run down the hill. Azulon led the charge; as we ran down I noticed that the earthbenders made no attempt to charge up at us. Instead they sent their tanks up the hill to engage our tanks, and then they had all their benders, in the smaller trenches, bending launch giant boulders up at us. So now we had to both watch out for incoming boulders and make sure not to get run over by an enemy tank. The Earth soldiers in the three large trenches at the bottom fought all our soldiers who where able to get passed the tanks and the barrage of boulders. My unit, with Azulon leading use, ran down destroying tanks and avoiding boulders that came down.

As we continued down hill Azulon ordered me to engage the earthbenders who occupied one of the smaller trenches. Quickly, I ran and engaged my target. I easily over powering the earthbenders, making special care not to seriously hurt any of them just incapacitate them. However, out of the corner of my eye I saw one earth tank, which was heading uphill, brake it's formation with the other tanks. It rolled down towards Azulon who was fighting a group of Earth benders with the rest of my unit.

The driver must have known who Azulon was to break the formation like that. It passed right by me, using the down hill slop to increase it's velocity, then I noticed the occupants where jumping out of the tank. I heard one of them shout as he jumped to run away from the area that there was bomb in the tank. When I heard that my thought immediately went to the safety of my Prince. I called out to Azulon but he could not hear me…" Kuzon let out a breath of relief.

"So what did you do?" Sokka asked leaning closure, exasperated at the story. Kuzon clenched his left side. " I ran towards him as fast as I could. Pushing myself harder than ever before running. My muscles where already sore from the battle. When I got to the side of the tank I pushed myself harder I was only able to get a few feet ahead of it. Azulon was a few inches ahead of me I screamed for him to get down, before tackling him out of the way just a split second before the tank exploded. I jumped on top of him, now a human shield. No matter what, protecting my prince was my primary concern. Suddenly I felt a huge pain in my left side. When the explosion finally receded I felt very wet and cold, like I had rolled into a river of ice water. I wiped my side seeing what I had rolled into but to my shock my hand was covered in blood, my blood. I got off Azulon, sitting down in the dirt, I began to examine myself. I saw that a piece of shrapnel had torn right into my side. The pain was excruciating, I was already throwing up blood, and I looked up to see Azulon already standing over me.

He stared at what was left of the tank then at the surrounding area. The bodies of Azulons squad and the earth benders they where fighting layed dead from the tanks destruction. Then he looked at me, speechless. He kept telling me was that I had saved his life. Azulon was able to remove the shrapnel; he was just about to call a medic when a huge stone hit the side of his head knocking him out cold. I got up with whatever strength I had left preparing for the worst, even though the shrapnel was out I was still bleeding extensively. My energy to bend was almost depleted and we where completely surrounded by the Earth soldiers. There were seven of them, all earthbenders. They demanding that I hand Azulon over to them I refused. They hit me down hard with a boulder and where coming towards use they began to say how they where going to kill the two of use and how there was no one coming to save use. I became so angry! Angry that I was powerless to save myself or my prince, Angry that I was now going to die there, but what I was angry at most was the thought that I was never going to see Hin again.

Suddenly, something awoke inside me. I could feel a huge amount of fire erupting inside in my body like a volcano ready to erupt. I bolted right back to my feet and unleashed a terrible display of my firebending with a newfound energy that came from pure rage. My blue flames scorched the area into a surrounding circle so that none could escape. I shot a bolt of lightening through one of the earthbenders and began to go after the others screaming uncontrollably as I did. I ignored their cries of mercy as I was consumed with nothing but hate and bloodlust. I killed all of them… I had no control over myself…" A tear rolled down Kuzons cheek. "I killed all of them. Those people…I killed someone's son, daughter, brother, sister, father, mother, cousin. It was so terrible Azulon must have woken up seconds after I killed the last earthbender because he grabbed me from behind and told me I could stop. That it was over… there was no need for this. Then I passed out.  
I woke up a few days later in a hospital and the first thing I saw was Hin sitting by my bedside." Kuzon smiled after that.

"I asked what happened about your obligation our nation. She leaned in, kissed me and said that she had to know if I was all right because she couldn't live without me. Suddenly I realized what I had done to those earthbenders. Immediately I felt sick to my stomach I tried to explain it too Hin but she told me she knew what had happened. All I could think about was what I had done and at how terrible my true power was. I mourned those soldiers I had killed for days. Hin never left my side she was there to comfort me and to help me get through all of it."

Kuzon breathed in he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I was taken back to the capitol some time after that for Azulons coronation. He was crowned Fire Lord and he held a ceremony in my honor. During the ceremony Azulon introduced me to his family that later became powerful figures like Princess Ila, Prince Iroh and Prince Ozai. I was awarded with a golden fire nation emblem, which was the highest medal anyone in the fire nation could have received, but that wasn't all, He also gave me lots of land in the conquered earth kingdom regions farming, mining factories the works…" Kuzon motioned at all of the possessions in the room. "Which is where all this came from. And finally he gave me the title of Admiral first class in the eastern divisions.

I was honored by all Azulon had given me but I felt that I was a little overcompensated. Azulon however said that you could never put a price on someone's life and that despite the gifts he had given he would forever be in my dept. I honestly think that once your life flashes before you eye's it gives you a whole new look at life. I accepted the title and remained at his side for the next fifteen years as admiral. During that time Hin and I rekindled and I eventually asked her to marry me. I gave her a betrothal necklace. It was a red sapphire diamond that I had carved into it our nations insignia. She immediately said yes. I retired shortly after that."

Kuzon smirked " My story ends on a happy note but I was a lucky individual to have that. But still during my entire life I always thought about Aang and how I wished he could have been with me during the highs and low times of my life because, like I said earlier, I had never had any brothers and sisters growing up…" Kuzon looked up at the ceiling. "Aang was the closest thing I had to a brother. I do truly miss him.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by very quickly. Aang and the gang had a great time but unfortunately it was time for them to depart. " It was nice having you over Kuzon." Onji standing out on the patio with her family saying their final goodbyes "It was an honor being invited Onji." Aang replied as his family exchanged their final words with Onji's. As Aang turned to leave he couldn't help but notice Kuzon looking at him so suspiciously.

Kuzon raised an eyebrow. _"Why do I have this feeling that I have met that boy somewhere before?"_

Kuzon spent the rest of the night and most of the next day in his room. Not bothering to come out to eat or to see his family. He just lay there on his bed, his eyes staring blankly into the ceiling. He still had on his clothes from last night but he was so preoccupied he didn't even realize it. He was deep in thought mentally comparing all of Aangs features to the boy he had met last night; it plagued his mind. Though the two of them shared many similar qualities there were still, however, significant differences but the thing that made him so annoyed was that there was also enough evidence to suggest that he might be Aang. He tried so hard to make himself believe that Aang and this Kuzon kid were not one and the same. That Aang must have… no did! He did perish when the fire nation destroyed his temple. He also kept telling himself that this so called Avatar returning to the world was just some terrible rumor that was fabricated to give everyone a sense of hope. But something in his mind, body and soul he kept asking himself:_ "What if he didn't die! What if after all these years he has come back! And what if that was him I saw last night!"_

To ease his mind he tried to think of the differences between the two. For instance Aang didn't have black hair he was bold. But he did recall Aang telling him once that he did have hair and that the monks told him it used to be black. He also thought about the headband Aang would never be ashamed of hiding his arrows but then he thought if the whole world thought he was dead wouldn't it be better if he tried to hide himself. Then he thought, "_Why would he enroll in a fire nation school? He'd risk blowing his cover if he did that. Although Onji did say that the guards brought him in. Maybe he was just wearing the wrong disguise in the wrong town."_ Kuzon began to think of what happened when he was telling the story at the dinner table. "_How could he have possibly known what had happened. He claimed it was just a lucky guess but who can just guess a memory that accurately? And the fact that he didn't even eat the meat! Saying that he didn't like it. Aang was the exact same way."_ Kuzon rubbed his hands through his hair annoyingly. He got up off his bed and began pacing around the room repeating to himself both aloud and in his mind "It can't be him… it's just not possible."

He let out a small sigh and began to relax himself. He realized right then that it was extremely hot in his room. He walked over to his window, swinging it open. The cool breeze was very refreshing when it blew into his room. He clasped his hands and rested his elbows on the windowsill. He bent over, placing his chin on his hands, staring out into the night sky. He could see the giant tree, in there back yard. He noticed the swing hanging down from it. He smirked as he remembered the time when Onji was just five years old. He would spend almost everyday outside pushing her on the swing back and forth. He took another long breath when he noticed a shadowy figure moving around out there he quickly stood up straight and examined the figure more closely. The figure was too small to be an adult it looked like a kid. His eyes widened: _"Onji!"_ Without another word he ran out of his room.

* * *

"Onji!" Kuzon screamed when he got outside hoping that Onji's parents didn't hear him. Onji stopped when she heard his voice. She turned to face her grandfather her eyes widened into a cute glance and she smiled innocently. "Hi Grandpa." Kuzon scowled at her. "Oh please Onji. I'm not your father do you honestly think that would work on me?" Onji dropped her glance and scowled disappointedly. Kuzon crossed his arms looking at her sternly.

"Why are you out this late…better yet where are you going?" Onji looked at her feet sighing annoyed. "_How am I going to explain this."_ she tried to think of a way of telling her grandfather in a way so that he wouldn't flip out.

" Kuzon is throwing a secret dance party." Onji smiled sheepishly. Kuzon looked like he had just been hit him in the stomach. "WHAT!" he finally said when he was able to talk. Onji scratched her head embarrassingly "_Well I guise that didn't work."_ She looked at her grandfather, who was still trying to comprehend the news. "Kuzon is throwing use a secret dance party."

Then Kuzon scratched his head annoyingly. " Onji what are you thinking?! Do you have any idea about what could happen to you if your caught?!" Onji looked down sadly. Kuzon sighed, "Look you're my only granddaughter and I don't want to see you get hurt. Your all we have…." Onji nodded her head. She walked back towards the house. Kuzon gently grabbed her arm when she tried to pass him. Onji looked up at her grandfather curiously. Kuzon just continued to stare in the distance. She saw a sad smile on his face "Ah Lord…you know… I can't believe that things have gotten so bad in this country that there's no way back. The Fire Lord is a ruthless power hungry dictator, The world now hates and fears use, the people are living under constant dread, and you the future of this nation are so repressed that you don't even know what it's like too…just be free."

"Onji I am a hundred and fourteen years old. I have lived to see some terrible and wonderful things. If there are times that I have ever been the happiest in my life it is these few things: When I knew the young airbender named Aang. When I met my beloved wife, your grandmother. My lovely daughter, your mom. When she grew up and started a family of her own. My son in law, your father, taking care of his family with the love and compassion I have ever seen in a person from this country do. And last…" Kuzon looked down on Onji his eyes, still smiling. "But certainly never the least is you Onji. Your everything I ever wanted in a granddaughter. Your more than that even. You're probably too young to understand this now but I want you to know I love you and I want you to know what it is like to truly have freedom." Kuzon smiled as he looked back into his Granddaughters face. "Go on I won't tell your parents and have fun." Onji smiled happily she hugged Kuzon happily. "Thank you grampa." Onji then ran off giving one last wave goodbye to her grandpa. Kuzon watched Onji until she was out of sight then he went back inside.

When he got back to his room he noticed a scroll sitting was on his windowsill. Kuzon raised his eyebrow; he untied the parchment and read the note. His eye's widened as he went on reading. When he was finished with the letter he stared out the window with a smile across his face. "It was great to see you again my old friend." Kuzon ignited and burned the letter so know one but he would know the truth. The message was meant for him and him alone. He layed back down in his bed, staring right back at his ceiling, he smiled as he shut his eye's joyfully and entered a world far beyond his own.

A place where he felt neither pain nor suffering only joy and happiness. He stood in a large grassy field, the sky was as blue as the ocean, and the sun was shining brightly. The soft grass cushioned his feet, to his left he saw his lovely wife Hin looking back at him smiling. He saw that she was that little girl he knew when he was a kid he extended his hand towards her. She smiled and took it as the two of them ran further into the field together, laughing happily. Up ahead he saw a large Bison with a little boy on it's back. The boy looked no more than twelve years of age and had a smile that would've made anyone happy.

"You up for another adventure Kuzon?" the boy said still smiling. Kuzon smiled realizing the he was no longer an old man but a young fourteen-year-old boy. He and Hin climbed up on Appa sitting just behind the boy.

"It's always an adventure with you Aang." Aang smiled. He now addressed the bison "Appa…Yip yip." With that the Bison took off in the air to and unknown destination. The three of them laughed merely together as they entered the sky above.


End file.
